


THE INKED BAD BOY — lee donghyuck.

by neogguk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, F/M, Flirty Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: falling in love with your school’s bad boy wasn’t what you intended. now dropped out of school, everyone still questions your relationship with haechan. sometimes you still have doubts.↳ pairings: haechan x reader | bad boy!au/hyuck, kinda gang!au





	THE INKED BAD BOY — lee donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ warnings: there’s literally little violence, but mentions of knives/cuts and murder, drug mentions

“Wait, you’re dating _the_ Lee Donghyuck?”

“Yeah.” You answered tiredly. In fact, it was more that common to have a question about your relationship with Donghyuck. Well, you like to call him Haechan too. Hae meaning “sun” while chan means “to be filled with” or “full”, so aside from his bad boy or scary aura, he was the sun. The sun to your rainy days. Cheesy really, he loved it and everyone called him that. It almost was like a day-to-day routine, but of course it was somewhat annoying, the constant snickers and looks about him. Yes, you fell in love with the boy who wore leather jackets for the whole year. Yes, you fell in love with the boy who was inked with tattoos. Yes, you fell in love with _the _Lee Donghyuck.

“Isn’t he some heartbreaker or something?” Another girl snorted, “He dropped out of school too. Are you crazy?”

“Maybe.” You were getting uncomfortable with the attention constantly being thrown around. _Where was he? _You asked yourself, the car not even being in sight. He always picked you up after classes and you would go back to the dorms where he stayed with his friends, calling themselves NCT. The meaning hasn’t been exactly found, all Taeyong knew was it rang a bell.

“Remember when he spray painted the school field and got detention for like a month? That was crazy.” Someone butted in, “No offence, I’m surprised he’s even in a relationship. He acts and looks like a jerk.”

“Yeah.” You answer again, “But I.. I can assure you he’s not like that anymore.”

“Pft, he hangs out with bad influences. Are you in their little gang, Y/N?”

“Hey _babe_,” Haechan had planted a small kiss on your shoulder. You look around and you found all the people asking you questions and butting in the conversation to be already scattered, some not even daring to give looks to the both of you and Haechan. He laughed, “I always scare them off. My impact.”

You smiled and he took your bag off your shoulders, “It’s mad how much they ask me about you.. You should have just maybe stayed.”

“I didn’t want to.” Haechan mumbles, leading you into the car. “The teachers hated me. I hated it. It’s fine, Mark or Johnny can just teach me.”

“While you steal drugs and theft from other people’s houses?” 

Haechan chuckles nervously, “You got me. But it just wasn’t something for me, you know? I mean, I dropped out for numerous reasons.. Wait, come closer to me.”

“Why?”

“The jocks are looking,” Haechan huffs, putting his arm around your shoulders. “God, I want to punch them so bad. One of them flirted with you, right?” You nod, but you place your hand on top of his, “Haechan, that was ages ago.”

“I know. I can’t forget that. That’s why I was afraid of dropping out. Now, are you hungry?”

“Yeah.. Should we eat at the place Jaemin recommended?”

* * *

Sometimes you were absolutely frightened of Lee Donghyuck.

You don’t understand him either, how did he manage to wear leather jackets during Summer? You always grimaced when he walked in, the stupid school radiators still on and he still wears that damn leather jacket. Tattoos appeared almost every week. Teachers weren’t the biggest fan of him either; legs propped up on desks, constant chews of the strawberry gum in his mouth, detentions because of many reasons.

His motorcycle had a designated place, well, because everyone was so terrified, no one dared to park near him. You remember that he spray painted the field, graffitied the jocks’ lockers along with Huang Renjun, and stole chemicals from the Science Department.

He was crazy.

Until he found you. Slightly determined to change his attitude once you accepted the date where he would ask if it was okay to start a relationship. Both first timers, he was slightly nervous. Your impressions of him were that he was a scary guy but he was actually quite nice once you get to know him. You were always told to stay away from boys like him, but you realised eventually he was the one.

Weirdly, you didn’t mind dating the bad guy. Although you did have to stop him during fights that occurred with the jocks, you calmed him down every time. Even if you were in danger, you promised Haechan you would stay by him. When he announced he would drop out of school, of course you were devastated. Gradually, you thought, he would get better. But because he felt that school was a living hell, how he didn’t enjoy fellow students, teachers, he felt out of place.

Which of course, left you. Starting conversations was hard, because all you would get was: _“Where’s Donghyuck?”_ or _“Are you dating him?”_ and with reasons why you were a fool to fall for him.

You almost cried on your sixth month anniversary with Haechan.

You will always vividly remember how he came to your apartment, a new tattoo on his arm with a small sun tattoo on his collarbone. _“It was one hell of an ass to get through the pain, but anything for you baby.”_ He said, showing the tattoo. It was simple. Black ink, an outline of the sun. And it was apparently because you came up with his nickname, Haechan: Fullsun, and it really did bring tears to your eyes.

_“A-Are you scared of me?” _

_“I used to be.” You said nervously, “I mean.. I’m just happy that you told me what you do. I can’t stop you from doing that.” Donghyuck had taken you to a coffee shop around the corner. It was calm. His questions about the relationship made you nervous._

_“I know you want to help me become better. I know you’re terrified. You can be in constant danger when I’m not around and that scares me.” You listen to him, “I promise, I promise to take the blame if you get hurt, which I don’t want to imagine. I’ll blame everything that happens to you on me.”_

_“I want to, Hyuck. But I can’t and I know that.”  
_

_“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck leans back into his seat, “I do shit things for a living. I rob and theft money. Does that not scare you, Y/N?”  
_

_“It does, Hyuck, it does. But I trust you.” You weakly smile, “I.. I trust you, Hyuck.”_

Meeting Donghyuck’s ‘gang’ was slightly… daunting. It was like meeting his family. They had no problem greeting you happily, welcoming you into their large family, the oldest ones vowing to protect you along with Donghyuck. Some of them would be the older brother you’ve never had, some of them would be your closest friends, even some of them would be like a little brother to you. They had guns well hidden in their closets, and you assume that’s when they start to do whatever the hell they want at night.

Donghyuck made you happy and that’s what mattered to him.

He was still scared of hurting you. In his eyes you were an angel. He wished that his reputation of being the bad guy and a rumoured playboy never existed, because he felt himself that he improved. Whether that wasn’t picking a fight with a jock, or not even putting his feet up on the desks, he could only thank you for trying to help him.

_“Get your hands off her.” He had practically growled at the jock. His tone was stern, threatening—the jock’s hands were already off your waist. You don’t even remember, except walking to your locker during lunch until Jinho’s hands were on you. Maybe it was to piss Haechan off, maybe it was for attention. You didn’t care, you were uncomfortable and it happens that Haechan appeared._

_“And what, Lee? What will you do?” Jinho was testing his patience. You stood in front of Haechan, in hopes to block him from beating Jinho up.  
_

_“I’ll fuck you up.” Haechan mutters, “You don’t touch my girl, you asshole. You’re absolutely sickening.”  
_

_“Haechan, let’s go. Please, I don’t—”  
_

_Punches were thrown. You stood back, lightly touching Haechan’s arms in hopes to stop him. Bruises were already forming, blood was dripping down Jinho’s nose, people were chanting, you were sweating. A familiar voice rung in Haechan’s head, his first action to click his tongue._

_“Lee Donghyuck. To my office.”_

* * *

“Seriously? Another tattoo?” You sip the can of coke, lying on your stomach after. Haechan had came over to your apartment with a box of pizza and chocolate covered strawberries. Food was laid out on your small living room, accompanied by a movie playing in the background.

“Yeah, and?” Your hands delicately grazed the tattoo on his neck. _FROM SEOUL_: it wrote in capital letters. It was slightly revealing and large, but it wasn’t his largest tattoo. Haechan bit his lip, “Do you like it?”

“I do,” You smile, your thumb carefully running down the side of his neck again, “Any more tattoos?”

“Maybe something to do with us,” He said lowly. You pinched his cheek, “Gross. Why are you leaving so early?”

The pizza box was left half-empty, surely you would find yourself eating it later, you’re distracted, frowning as Haechan stands up, putting on his jacket, “Sorry, I forgot I had plans with…”

“You saw them last night,” You lifted a brow, “I’m sure Taeyong isn’t that mean..”

“It’s just an emergency,” He helped you clean up the cans of coke, “I think something came up with Yuta hyung.”

“Okay.” You cleared your throat, “Stay safe, Hyuck.”

“I love you, goodnight.” He smiled, “I love you too, Hyuck.” You replied.

-

The next day, you were expected to be greeted by your boyfriend as usual. But instead of Haechan turning up, it was Mark. A couple of looks were given to you by people surrounding the gates. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Haechan told me to pick you up. He had something else to deal with,” Mark shrugs, leading you into the car, “He told me that you shouldn’t worry.”

Your nose crinkled, “Worry? He left me without a word last night. An emergency because ‘something came up with Yuta’. And you’re here picking me up, so I have to worry.” Mark chuckles, watching your lips turn into a pout. “Hyuck comes back around eventually, I promise.”

Mark dropped you back home, the quick car journey filled with his music playlists. His chest falls back onto the driver’s seat, feeling regretful for avoiding the conversation about how Haechan was. He calls Haechan immediately, after watching you close the door with a small wave, “Guess what, I can act. That was so difficult.”

“You didn’t say anything? Thank God,” Haechan mutters, hissing while Doyoung heals the back of his shoulder, “What did she say?”

“She’s worried,” Mark sighs, “Okay, you need to tell her. She sounded mad because you left last night in ‘an emergency’.”

“In my defence, it was—” 

“_But_, you can’t leave your girlfriend like that. You really worried her, Hyuck. Now when are you going to tell her that you got cut in the back?” Mark questions, annoyed, “I literally regret splitting up with you..”

“Don’t remind me,” His eyebrows furrow at last night. “I should have just listened and not went..”

“Exactly. You dragged me too,” Mark takes a deep breath, “I’m coming back now. You better tell Y/N.”

Haechan doesn’t know the outcome. It could go all to plan or terribly wrong. Last night, he doesn’t remember the person he was supposed to murder Kun told them, all he remembered was the point of some knife slowly brushing through his shoulder blade. Luckily, it wasn’t as terrible as he thought, the pain felt numb until Taeil pointed out in the van that his shoulder was bleeding. Maybe it was because he was used to it or just didn’t feel it. He wondered how it was bearable, though.

He didn’t mean to worry you, he was just scared of your reaction. Excuses were already running out and he had no idea what to say. Jeno’s cat scratched him? His nails were sharp that day? They all sounded stupid in his head, or the scenario he was picturing when he finally decides to talk to you.

Haechan got more anxious when your texts and calls were increasing on his phone. 

“Answer one of them,” Doyoung clicked his tongue, “Hyuck, nothing’s going to get sorted out. Don’t be nervous. She trusts you.”

* * *

“Hyuck?” You question, surprised at his presence. A small bouquet of roses was in his hands, and he looked at you in an almost guilty way.

“I’m sorry.” He only spoke, following you into your bedroom. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

You stared at him, confused, “W-Why?” He sounded like he was in some rush, that something was bothering.

“I know I’ve shut you out for the past two days, I’m just really sorry. I feel like shit,” Haechan sighed. He fiddles with the roses and his eyes glistened with tears.

“Yeah, you should,” You mutter, “I’m just relieved that you’re okay, Hyuck.. Why didn’t you answer my—”

Haechan suddenly lifted up his shirt from behind, and you chewed on your bottom lip staring at the sight. “W-What happened?” You step closer to examine the cut, it wasn’t that large, but since you know what he does you grow concerned every time he has a small injury.

“Mark told me it was a knife.” He said casually.

“You promised me that you wouldn’t get injured anymore,” Your expression dulled, “You can’t keep doing this, Haechan. Did Taeyong ask you or did you force yourself to go?” You read his mind and he hated it.

“I.. I had to.”

“And you were the only one who got hurt?”

He nodded, ashamed to face you. “Haechan, this is a knife we’re talking about. Something worse could have happened. Taeyong and Kun don’t let you go because he knows something like this could happen. They’re not supposed to do this for a reason.”

“I know. I regret it.”

“You should,” You sigh, “So, why did you hide this from me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Stop lying to me, Haechan.” Your voice was raised, frankly he could see your hurt yet displeased expression. How disappointed you sounded, “You avoid me for two days because you went somewhere you shouldn’t have. That wasn’t an emergency. And you start lying to me because of what, Haechan?”

He stays quiet, choosing to listen to you. Tears welled up in your eyes, “I can’t deal seeing you hurt like this and keeping this away from me. I don’t think I can trust you anymore.”

* * *

No one wanted to bother Haechan.

That night when he got home, the members made sure he wasn’t bombarded with questions. Sadness washed all over his face, he was a wreck. Completely heartbroken. No one let him do the late night duties. He didn’t eat as much. He lost motivation to do anything. His fingers on his phone landed on your texts with him that made him sigh and kick the wall.

For you, school was terrible. You try to focus in class but all you think about is Haechan, which you didn’t want it to happen, or even admit it. Instead you walked or took the bus back to your apartment, stupid and nosy students asking where your boyfriend was. 

Ironically, it was raining. Like the weather was trying to ruin your mood as much when your head thought of Haechan. The weather hasn’t been sunny in days. You were soaking wet without an umbrella, thinking you could walk home as quick as you could in the rain, but you came home putting everything in the laundry and taking a nice hot bath. Your heart ached remembering Haechan all of a sudden, getting mad that your mind constantly goes back to what happened a few nights before.

A knock was on your door, making you jump. You set down the towel from your hair after your relaxing bath—_did I order takeout? Did I order anything online? Any packages?_

You shrug anyway, opening the door, “Hi uh—”

Your boyfriend—well, maybe ex-boyfriend, was standing in front of you. Your eyes widened in shock, the burning feeling in your heart; the hurt, the anger was kicking in. Haechan’s grey hoodie covered his head from the everlasting pouring rain, his eyes full of sorrow.

“Y/N.” He breathed. 

“What are you doing here?” You mumble. “It’s raining. You took a car, didn’t you?”

He tries his best to hide the smile. You still cared about him.

“I wanted to talk to you. About _us_. About our relationship.” He completely waves off your question.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” You close the door on him, but of course, he was stubborn. His foot stopped the door from closing and you cringed, hoping it didn’t hurt him. You haven’t stared at him ever since you found him at your apartment front door. 

“Are you really willing to throw me away like that?” Haechan mumbles, “I love you, Y/N. Please talk to me.”

“I don’t want to.” You answered, “I just.. I don’t want to see or hear from you right now.”

“I know. But I.. I want you to know I’m sorry. Everything is my fault. I promise I’ll never lie to you and I’ll listen to you—”

“You’ve done it before.” You cut him off, “I thought you promised.” 

“I am.”

“You did.” You reply weakly, “Donghyuck, just.. go. You’re wasting your time.”

“I love you, Y/N. Please..”

“I know you do.” You reply made his heart ache. He bites his lip, turning his body away from you. “Don’t walk home in the rain.”

“I won’t.” He replied bitterly, a soft sigh coming out from your mouth as you closed the door in regret. “Mark? Yeah… Pick me up please.”

-

“You can’t do this, Haechan.”

“I want to.” Haechan groaned, “I’m ready. I’ve recovered.”

“Just stay here. I’m not risking what happened last time.” Haechan slumps in his seat, listening to Mark. “Taeyong said you can’t handle the guys waiting outside that van. It’s just the heroin anyway.”

“Mark’s right.” Johnny buts in, “And, you have to listen to Y/N. She doesn’t like being the one to think she’s responsible because of some stupid guys that suddenly graze their knives over your body. You were hurt but you don’t like to admit it, Haechan.”

“Fine, I won’t.” Haechan squints his eyes, “But let me do something.”

“How about you stay in the van? The security cameras will need to be blown up.”

“Okay.” He mumbles.

-

“Y/N!” The familiar voice called, “Where’s your boyfriend? Is he not picking you up anymore?” You detected the voice belonged to Jinho, who was always far up Haechan’s ass. You still don’t know if they had some childhood rivalry, or if it was because of Haechan’s attitude. For some reason he kept on continuing to care about both you and Haechan, which was annoying.

“Oh come on, don’t ignore me.”

His arm was around your shoulders, and you cringed, uncomfortable. “Can you leave me alone, please?”

“Maybe if you answer my—”

“It’d be nice if you got the message, Jinho.” You can’t tell if you wanted to thank Haechan out loud, so instead you thanked him with the ‘thank you so much’ look in your eyes. Two days ago he was at your front door, almost wanting to cry at your words.

“And you show up now?”

“That’s none of your business.” His strong scent of cologne was filling your nose, as he took your arm from Jinho. “Come on _babe_, we’ve got places to go.”

Jinho quirks his brow, “Let her make decisions for herself.”

“I’m her boyfriend, and you’re making her uncomfortable.” His eyebrows soften when he finds your hands creep up to hold his arm, standing behind him. “And I’m sure she asked you to leave her alone.”

You chuckled._ He heard that?_

“Whatever. Don’t think I’ll put up a fight next time, Lee.”

“I’ll knock you out dead.”

“Are you okay?” Haechan asks, turning to you.

“Yeah. I’m okay… Why are you here?” You mumble, “I thought… we…”

“Huh?”

“A-Aren’t we over?” You nervously ask, fiddling with the rings on your fingers. The words you said to him flood back to your head.

“I want to earn your trust again,” He shrugs, “I came back from something, and I listened to Mark and Johnny. They told me to listen to what you said.”

“I hope you did.” You looked up at him. He chuckled softly, making you blush. “I did. You’re always right.”

“And that’s annoying?” You say jokingly.

“Nah. It made me realise a lot.” He opened the passenger car door for you and you thanked him quietly. “Thank you for earlier by the way. I don’t think I said it.”

“I know you well, so there’s no need to thank me b— Y/N.” His face heats up when he almost calls you ‘babe’, praying you don’t notice. Instead he breathes a sigh of relief when he finds you staring outside the window. “How has school been?”

“Fine.” You lied. You wouldn’t deny that you still felt uncomfortable with talking to him so casually after what happened. Maybe his presence just comforted you when you encountered Jinho.

“You don’t need to lie.”

“It’s fine. I’m doing well.”

“I still don’t believe you.”

You look at him. His hands on the steering wheel, giving you an ‘okay, jeez’ look while you turn away from him. You sigh, “Where are you taking me?”

“Lunch.” He shrugs, “I figured you should eat proper meals. Mark’s been telling me you haven’t.”

“As if _you_ haven’t either, Lee,” You counter, “I’ve actually been eating well. It’s you that hasn’t.” Haechan meets your eyes when the traffic light hits red, “Can I please try and care about you for a second, babe?”

Fear crossed his face as he turned around, “What?”

“I don’t trust you anymore.”

“No, Y/N, please, I—”

“You don’t listen to me anymore. You don’t tell me where you’re going anymore.” You continue to reason, watching his eyes fall to the floor, “I.. I don’t know if we can work out anymore, Haechan. You can’t do this and think that I’m okay with this. I’m scared now, because you refuse to tell me if guns, like last time would be involved.”

“Don’t leave me.” He spoke, “Please baby, I’ll—”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’ll stop, I won’t do what you don’t want me to do. I’m just scared of your reaction, okay? You trusted me so much from the start and I don’t want you to lose my trust because of recently and I know I fucked up, I love you Y/N. I trust you so much, Y/N. Please don’t leave me.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks, his heart aching at your words. “I’m sorry, Donghyuck. I just.. I don’t like thinking I’m the one responsible for you getting hurt.”

_Donghyuck._ You were clearly mad and upset, not even caring that you didn’t use the nickname. Your mind was going foggy, while you stared at Haechan. He wipes his tears, cursing at himself for breaking down in front of you. His head hung low while he walks out, slamming your door behind, while you take a deep breath.

* * *

_Were you still together?_ You questioned yourself.

Your heart did a weird thing. You don’t know if it sunk or it started beating really fast. Or both. _Maybe he just forgot._ You were too busy overthinking him accidentally calling you his favourite nickname for you. The ramen sat in front of you surely would go cold.

“Hey, eat up.” Haechan snapped his fingers in front of you. His eyes were still beautiful. Still gleaming; still holding the stars, universe, and galaxies. The pout on his face made you think: _Okay, perhaps I could be still in love with him._ He was trying to earn your trust not even a week after an outcome went totally wrong. “You alright?”

“Of course. I’m fine,” Your voice cracked. “Thank you, again.”

He shrugs, “Wait.. I’m sorry for calling you uh, that. It slipped out of my mouth the second time.” He read your mind. _How goddamn annoying can you be, Haechan._ Surely though, you were embarrassed more than he was. 

“It’s okay,” You laughed. “I.. I was just overthinking. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know it hasn’t been a long time since I gave you space. I miss this. I miss everything,” He says lowly, “I say it all the time. I promise everything I promise this time. I love you, Y/N. I really do.”

You find a smile forming on your face. “I.. I love you too.”

“I’ll do anything. Anything for you to trust—to love me again.”

“You’re the cheesiest idiot I’ve ever met.”

“But I’m your cheesy idiot.”

“How were you the dude that everyone is scared of?” You comment as you chew on a ramen noodle.

Haechan chuckles, “Have no idea. I’m only like this to you.”

“You’re the cutest.”

His hand landed on top of yours. You feel nervous, but your body calms down when he intertwines his hands in yours. “Do you trust me? Do you forgive me?”

“Yeah.” You nod, “Please.. Don’t do anything stupid again, Haechan.”

“I promise I won’t. Maybe I’ll quit being the bad boy.”

“I kinda like it.” You blush, noticing the small tattoo on his ring finger. “Haechan, what is this?” You almost tear up seeing it. Your initials are tattooed on the side of his middle finger. You thought maybe his _FROM SEOUL_ tattoo would be the last, not that you were expecting your name to appear on a part of his body.

“Your name.” He smiles, “It’s my favourite one, you know?”

“I hate you so much.” You hide your face with your hands.

“I love you, really.”

“I love you too, idiot.” You mumble. “Never thought I’d be on the inked bad boy’s tattoo..”

“Well you are now,” Haechan grins, “I thought it’d be a nice way to show how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”

Lee Donghyuck was of course, still your boyfriend. He smiles at how shy you get when you hold his hands, your eyes accidentally landing on the tattoo with your name. He continues to vow that he’ll try his best to change, to not let dangerous tasks convince him to do it. People still questioned your relationship, but there wasn’t doubts anymore. He loved you as much as you loved him. There was something about him that made you realise that you wanted to be with him for the rest of your life. Perhaps it was how you made the bad boy turn into a softie.

“Hyuck?”

“Yeah?”

“Did I ever tell you I love you?”

“Maybe about a hundred times.” He teased, “But I probably said it more.”

“Do you really have to ruin a romantic moment, bad boy?”

“It’s my thing, babe.” He smiled. “Bad boys ruin everything.”


End file.
